


World it dies, he's left alive

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian in the Sun, Gen, HNOC, Mechtober 2020, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: HNOC & SunlightBrian tries to clutch onto the memory of his friends, his family, as he waits for them to get him out the sun Fort Galfridian had orbited.
Series: Mechtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	World it dies, he's left alive

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!

When Brian thought back on his musings now, he wanted to slap himself so hard. 

While he had been hanging under a giant light back on Fort Galfridian, he had found himself missing the sun. He, of course, had been the only one there, who knew that the bright light that flickered on and off every day couldn’t tip to the inferno of a giant star.

Galahad had found out, but that hadn’t done him any good, or anyone else for that matter.

Back then Brian had missed the gentle warmth that came with sunbeams hitting his metal skin. Longing for that instead of this fake impostor, who gave him nothing, and the heat of the invisible thing he longed for that wasn’t the same.

He had been stupid back then. 

The sun was nothing to long for, nothing to wish for. It was something harsh that wanted nothing more than to kill everything it touched with the heat that was only pleasant from far away.

In a way it reminded him of his crew, beautiful until you got to close then they were just a violent bunch and you would burn yourself on their insanity.

Brian sighed, he missed his crew. 

He hoped they hadn’t forgotten him after they’d left him on that spacestation to observe what happened in the hope they could use it for an album.

Well they could certainly use the mess Brian got these poor people in, he thought bitterly.

Sighing again, he felt his body melt and regrow once more. The heat was utterly unbearable and the cycle of dying and reviving restarted again.

It was exhausting to feel yourself trying to reknit the wiring while you knew it was futile. Here in the sun there was nothing, but heat. All consuming heat, whose only purpose seemed to be frying Brian so many times that he forgot who he was.

He hated that thought.

He’d already forgotten himself once before and he wasn’t about to let it happen again, so with molten lips he whispered: “I’m Drumbot Brian, I am part of the Mechanisms. We live on the Aurora, our spaceship. She is in love with Nastya. There is also Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier and Ivy.”

The tears that flowed out of his eyes evaporated immediately and he didn’t have a throat anymore for sobs to choke out of.

Still he forced his lips to make the movement as he said their names like a prayer: Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy. It repeated itself over and over again until the names didn’t make sense anymore, but that didn’t stop him.

Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy.

Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy.

Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy.

If he just kept saying them, he would remember. There was a brief moment where he’d forgotten his own name, but it came back to him when a wire reattached itself back to a part of his brain. 

Still he forced himself to say his own name: “Drumbot Brian, our Pilot.” that was what Jonny always said, “Drumbot Brian, our Pilot. Drumbot Brian, our Pilot.”

A person, he still was a person. He had a job, he had people to return to. They would come for him, he hoped they would at least. 

The heat was killing him.

He chuckled to himself at that, Jonny would like that. Killing him, pff, how literal something like that could become when you’re immortal.

Then he returned to his prayer, this time his own name in there as well, just in case.

Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy and Drumbot Brian.

It was important that the Drumbot was there as well. It’s part of him, he needed to remember why that was a part of him. He wasn’t about to have a repeat of the prophecy-incident. 

Tim had laughed at him for decades after that. It wasn’t like Brian could help being shocked when he’d suddenly started spouting prophecies, anyone would’ve been freaked out.

Oh, yeah, back to the names. 

He couldn't forget.

Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy and Drumbot Brian.

Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy and Drumbot Brian.

Aurora, Nastya, Jonny, Tim, Ashes, Marius, Raphaella, The Toy Soldier, Ivy and Drumbot Brian.

He barely noticed it when the heat lessened and his skin didn’t melt along with his metal bones as the people whose names he was focusing on got him out.

They had remembered him, they’d come back for him. 

Later he would berate himself for doubting them. There wasn’t much they kept, but the promise to stay together was sacred. Everyone needed to know that the only people they could relate to would be there for them, but that would be later, right now there was only movement of lips and whispered names. 

He had to focus on the names.

He had to make sure he remembered them. 

He couldn't forget his family.

He couldn’t lose his world to the heat like Mordred had.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did :D <3


End file.
